Te Extrañare
by Fitaa
Summary: Rocky tiene la oportunidad de hablar con gunther atrapados en un ascensor.pero lamentablemente no expresa lo que realmente siente y Gunther ha conseguido una Beca para una Escuela de Baile, se tiene que ir, Rocky finalemnte logra recordarlo pero es tarde.


_finalmente subo la acontinuacion, me he tardado por que estoy castigada... me fue mal en las calificaciones :( como sea espero y les guste. dejen Review. thanks for read my fics:D and sorry for the spanish :l _

* * *

Gunther POV

¡Maldita sea! En todo el día no he podido hablar mucho con ella, hemos visitado la estatua de la libertad.

**Flashback:**

_CeCe entra con toda emoción._

_-Bien, chicos… Ty con Tinka, Yo y Deuce… y serian Rocky y CeCe_

_-Es cierto… Rocky y Gunther. Dijo Deuce sonriendo macabramente._

_Rocky sonrió un poco incomoda._

_-Nos sentaremos aparte de ustedes, deberían conocerse mejor. Dijo CeCe a Rocky._

_Rocky hizo muecas de disgusto dirigidas a CeCe._

_CeCe simplemente sonríe._

_-Si no quieres Rocky… Esta Bien. Dijo Gunther_

_-No… no, no ¿Cómo crees?.Dijo Rocky_

_-No estas obligada a hacerlo. Dijo Gunther_

_Gunther sabia que ella no sentía lo mismo que el… no podía obligarla a sentir algo…._

_-Ahmmm Chicos tengo unas cosas que hacer…. me tengo que ir. Dijo Gunther_

_Habia audicionado para una escuela de danza hace 8 meses… pero fue perdiendo interés, hasta este momento que recordó que por estas fechas daban Becas si las pedías es New York._

_-¿A dónde?.Dijo Ty_

_-Tengo que arreglar unos papeles ya que estoy en New York. Dijo Gunther_

_-¿Es para lo de la Beca de Baile?.Pregunto Tinka_

_-Si. Dijo Gunther_

_-Suerte… Deuce_

_Algo en la atmosfera había cambiado_

_-Rocky…Gunther se podría ir a Europa ¿sabes?.Dijo CeCe susurrándole a Rocky._

_-Oh…_

_-Bueno quizá nos vemos en la tarde. Dijo Gunther_

**Rocky POV**

No sabia que diablos estaba haciendo… mi mente no lo analizo bien… pero había algo que me decía que quizá lo había herido.

Lo Seguí. Estaba por Subir al Ascensor con el, no se dio cuenta.

-¿Te Acompaño?.Dije Tocando su hombro.

-Si… pero pensé que te ibas a quedar con los chicos

-Mmm no exactamente…

De pronto un Ruido Horrible se oyó en el Ascensor y se movió violentamente, paro de bajar…Estábamos ahí… solos… solo El y yo… El Ascensor se había descompuesto.

-¡Oh maldita sea se descompuso!

-¿Crees que se tarden en Repararlo?.Le Pregunte.

-No lo creo…

Pasaron Horas… eso calcule… estábamos alejados… sentados… la luz apenas brotaba… había cierto silencio incomodo… el se miraba un poco triste…

El Noto que lo observaba

-Me dieron una Beca… cuando termine la Escuela, me iré a Paris…

-¿Qué? ¿Una Beca? ¿Paris?

No me respondió… cuando de mi boca brotaron palabras

-Así que Te Iras…

Disimuladamente miraba sus Ojos azules… estaban caídos… tristes… fríos…

¿Qué Sentía yo por este Chico?

Desde que había despertado de mi estado en coma, el estaba demasiado cerca de mi… ahora que recuerdo ¿me iba a besa? No lo se… En las Escuela me defendía de algunos chicos que me molestaban… Me espiaba en mis citas…

Al cabo ¿Por qué sentía un agujero en mi corazón?

Me sentía mal pero… ¿Por qué?

-Sabes… antes del accidente… Te iba a decir… sobre mis sentimientos…

-¿Tus Sentimientos?.Dije

-¿Alguna ves… haz tratado de recordar?

-Si… pero… no lo se… Recuerdo a CeCe, Ty, Tinka, y Deuce … todo… menos a ti…

-Te voy a Extrañar…. Dijo Gunther.

No tenia pensado reaccionar ante aquello mi mente, estaba pensando sobre aquellos 'Sentimientos'

Tenía Frio

Agache mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

Gunther se acerco a mi, y me abrazo, estaba desprevenida, deseaba que aquello no tuviera fin… ¿Comprendía el, que no lo recordaba? ¿Comprendía el, que no siento lo mismo por el?

Pero a pesar de todo el me importaba… y mucho…

Algo me decía que aquel chico Rubio me era familiar, que ya era conocido, que era amado…

Se me vino un recuerdo a mi mente

Gunther estaba al otro extremo de la estación… poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo…

Cuando el abrazo termino. Me miro a la cara, estaba nerviosa, mi corazón Acelero… me comencé a sonrojar… el aun seguida un poco triste… me partía el corazón verlo así…

-¡Chicos! ¿Están Bien?.Pregunto preocupada CeCe.

Es Ascensor al fin se había abierto.

CeCe me abrazo.

-Oímos el ruido del ascensor… estábamos muy preocupados. Dijo Tinka

-Se Tardaron Ty

-¿Se lastimaron?.Pregunto Deuce

-No estamos bien. Dijo Gunther

-Me Alegro. Dijo CeCe

Aquella Tarde yacía en su fin. Estaba en casa del padre de CeCe, Le estuve contando a CeCe todo lo que paso en el Ascensor aunque no ahí mucho que contar realmente.

Ty Y Tinka paseaban en Broadway. Deuce Hablaba con su suegro… y Gunther estaba en la academia, hablando sobre su Beca.

Nos reunimos todos en la estacion… al parecer Gunther se iba a Chicago por unos documentos y a hablar con sus padres.

-Adiós chicos… nos veremos. Dijo Gunther

-Quizá me despida… el viernes. Añadió

-¿Y que no dijiste que terminarías el semestre en la escuela primero?.Dijo Tinka

-Me Dijeron que podía terminar el año escolar allá. Dijo Gunther

No podía creer lo que estaba Oyendo…

Se Despidió de todos…

Jalo mi mano y me aparto de los demás… Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar…

-Rocky… quizá te vuelva a ver…

-¡Quédate aquí!. Dije en tono poco audible

-Ya tome mi Decisión

-No es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.Añadio

Mi corazón latía como loco, estaba nerviosa… no analizaba lo que decía

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi… me enamore de ti…no debí ocultarlo y lo siento debí decírtelo… lo hubiera hecho… ¿recuerdas algo?... ¿no?... Yo… siempre te he amado Rocky….

Me abrazo…. Lo abrase…

Me miro por última vez, estaba en shock no sabia que decir o hacer….

Subió al metro.

¿Por qué no respondí a ese 'Te amo'?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo deje ir?

¿Por qué?

Entonces recordé todo sobre Gunther… Mi Gunther Hesengeffer

Sabia quien era el… siempre me hbia gustado… lo amaba…

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente muy tarde…

El ya se había ido…


End file.
